Black and Lavender
by LeannLikesCows
Summary: Kid and (Female)Crona become protectors to a Holy Princess. Things go crazy and interesting as the story goes on. King Joseph and Princess Elena and Queen Jasmine are made up characters of mine. Kid X Crona Later on Probably.
1. Chapter 1

UPDATE: I edited the story better guys. Sorry I kinda rushed to type this out. It now makes much more sense! I will be continuing this story, and it will be a long one for sure! Thank you for reading.

{This is a semi-slow paced story, it starts off with a king and his daughter, and a slight introduction on Kid and Crona. But just bare with me! I came up with this story all in one day!

The king and Elena don't know that kid is the son of shinigami, AKA the son of lord death, and they don't know that Crona is a witch's child, but in the story she doesn't have black blood. And yes, Crona is a female in this story because I like crona as a girl! I hope you enjoy. ^u^ Please review and tell me what you think.}

King Joseph, held his daughter close. She was a treasure of his own, his pure, innocent little girl, Elena. She was smiling and holding him back as a daughter would to a loving father, admiring the attention her father gave her. He was always so busy, so every time he had the time to give his daughter attention and affection, he would hold her close, and ask her how she's been and what she's been up to.

They talked on and on about their days and laughed at jokes. They were happy.

Elena's mother had passed on years ago, due to natural causes..A heart attack.

It happened during a cottage ride, on her way to visit a near by village, with baskets full of fresh baked breads and sweets, that were made by her favorite bakers around the kingdom she loved and ruled, with her king Joseph. She would send fresh, warm goods to the poor weekly. She was a very kind hearted Queen. They called her the Queen of love. Perhaps that's where Elena got her kind heart from, her own mother-.

During her cottage ride, on the one fatal day, on her way to visit a village to deliver fresh bread to the poor, they were ambushed by some bandits. They stopped the cottage by stabbing the horse until it collapsed, the escort was dragged down tied, and gagged to keep commotion to a minimum and the rest of the bandits had hopped inside where the queen sat, holding daggers and blocking her passages from escaping. They taunted the queen for her family jewels,money and harassed and abused her for god knows how long. Causing her to have panic attacks and large pains at the center of her chest, causing her to have hard time to breath. You could only imagine how hard it would be for her to calm down when they wouldn't stop.

The queen always had a heart condition, ever since she was a little girl. She caused her parents much distress, always protecting her from traumatic and harsh events, before they themselves passed on, protecting their dear daughter till the end. But thus, the event at the cottage was to much for her feeble heart. And she passed away while they tore at her dress and threw her around, not caring that the queen was obviously having a heart attack, her begs of mercy that were merely squeaks did not mean anything to them.

The escort was conscious though, limp and badly hurt but he was witnessing as much as he could before he passed out..

After the bandits were about to run off, seeing as they had killed the queen nonchalantly, a man rushed to the scene like a gust of wind ,and taking down the bandits, a gun on each hand, only hitting the vile men with the butt of his guns in sync, sending them to the floor unconscious. The escorts eyes were blurring now but what he could make out of the man was that he had black raven hair, with three white lines that circled his head, about three inches off from connecting, he wore a black cloak, that had a skull ornament on the front. (It's located where the cloak is tied together basically) he had a white dress shirt from what he could tell, and black dress pants. The escort passed out after that.

The death of the Queen Jasmine, caused a great grief to the kingdom, and kingdoms across the lands, sending their regards to the king and his daughter who luckily wasn't there at the traumatic event. Only four years old. It's been eight years since then. Elena is now twelve, her father is thirty-one.

Princess Elena wasn't like any other girl though.. She was blessed by the gods. A holy one she was. She was greatly protected by the kingdoms guardsmen, including the man that caught them and turned in the bandits to the king, sentencing all a life time in the prisons below. The king is much too forgiving.

The man with three white lines popped around randomly in and out, never around for too long, but he was there when he was needed, just in time, always well mannered and polite. His name was Kid, for short. Others called him Mr,Death. His full name is Death the kid. There were many rumors about him being a prince from an unknown kingdom, or being a son of death. With a name like Death the Kid, why wouldn't anyone think that?

The King gave out a large sigh.

"Father, what is wrong?" Elena asked, looking at her father with concern in her eyes. The king caressed his daughters blonde curly locks of hair and gave her a sad expression. "I trust that you will be strong about this. And knowing the gods are looking down upon you, keeping you safe-" The king paused, trailing off for a second. Elena calmly sat up and listened further more.

"We have been receiving disturbing letters form the kingdoms across the lands in the north. They don't seem to like us very much. This has been going on for the past two years." Elena's eyes looking confused and curious "Why would they not like us father? We have not been doing anything to them after all..I wonder why.. What should we do?" The kings expression hardened. There were many things he hasn't told her.

"I suppose, perhaps our wealth is a reason why they envy us. Or maybe it's due to you being blessed by the gods, they must not think it's fair.", He wasn't lying. The kingdom feared her. Anything close to a god or a gods blessing is a threat to them, even people in their kingdom fear the princess's potential power. But regardless the fear, many deliver flowers and heart felt gifts with letters about how they admire her, but are too scared to approach her. The gifts and letters made her happy, but sad that she is feared. She would never hurt her people.

"So, I've got into contact with a female swordsman down at the east coast.", Elena looked up at him "Female?", she asked, he nodded. "The swordsman is about eight-teen years old, and very skilled, not much background about her, but she's coming for an interview tomorrow.", Elena softly nodded, looking a bit concerned. "Kid will be escorting her here, don't worry, if things are sketchy, he will handle things from there." The king had noticed her concerned expression. His reassurance made her less tensed "Alright dear, go to your room and go to bed. It's time for papa to finish his work. I'll be in bed soon too.", He patted her back softly and sat up from his slouch position on his throne.

"Okay, papa. Don't over work yourself and get some sleep soon. See you tomorrow.", She kissed her fathers cheek "Goodnight papa, Love you." "I love you too, Elena." She walked up the stairs to her room.

The king sighed again and looked at his hands. "Will my little girl be okay? .."

Elena had changed into her night gown and she is now wrapped in her neatly done bed, the maids had gone in to tuck her in and wished her a good night before turning the lights off and closing the doors behind them. Elena turned to her side. "A female swordsman huh?... I wonder what she'll be like.. Cool and manly like the movies? Maybe scary and feminine.. Or perhaps like those woman in the mangas that were sent here by Missus Iwamoto!" (She is one of her maids, her favorite one too.) She smiled and closed her eyes "We'll see tomorrow." She held a stuffed bear close to her heart and fell asleep.


	2. Lavender hair

Elena's eyes opened as a bright light had creeped out of her heavily curtained window. It was morning.

The sun was up and Elena was already being tended by her maids for her morning routine.

Her morning routine started with a healthy breakfast in bed. After that, they helped her dress up neatly in her gowns that were the best in the kingdom. Today she wore a yellow dress that had white frills, a bow at the chest and two at the bottom. The dress was generously decorated in white folds and lining to compliment the pale yellow of her dress, and the paleness of her skin. The look was finished with white panty hose and white Mary Janes. The maids knew exactly how to dress the princess to her taste.

Today was the day the swordswoman was coming, and Elena wanted to look her best to impress. She wanted to make a good impression to the swordswoman, she was a princess after all.

"Missus Grace, do you think my father will let me meet this swordswoman at the interview?" Elena asked one of her maids, who was neatly fixing some wrinkles at the ends of her dress. The maid had dark green hair that neatly sat on her shoulders.

"I'm more than sure you will, it's up to you and your father to pick who is worthy enough to serve the kingdom." Said the maid as she finished, standing up from the floor. Elena smiled happily. "Hey do you think.. If I liked the swordswoman a lot, do you think father will let me have her as my personal protector?" The three maids that were in the princess's room giggled softly at the princess's question.

"Eh? What's so funny?" Elena was confused but continued to smile. The maids looked at the princess with soft eyes and warm smiles.

"Everyone in the kingdom is your protector, my lady. Everyone in the kingdom loves you so much. ", said a maid with red hair, that was neatly put together in a high lose bun, who was at her bed tucking in the bed folds and fixing the wrinkles. Elena blushed and smiled. "Oh you guys.. I love you so much."

King Joseph sat at his throne, as Elena sat at the throne next to his, which was the queen's. Elena swung her legs excitedly. She couldn't wait to meet a strong swordswoman. As for her father, he sat stiffly, he was obviously nervous. He had heard rumors of a swordswoman, whom many feared due to her incredible power. He wondered if it was her. He shook the thought as he rubbed his scruffy black beard.

The doors to the throne room opened, and the king tensed up. Even Elena stopped swinging her legs. Kid walked in with the swordswoman who was skittishly trying to hide behind his back. As the doors closed behind them, the room was quite. Crona was standing besides kid now, gripping at the fabric of her dress.

"Crona, there's nothing to be afraid of. The king and princess are very king people, I promise.", Kid told the swordswoman as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Crona flinched a little but her body relaxed. "T-thank you." The swordswoman had pale lavender hair, that was tied into a side braid that passed her collarbones. Her eyes looked sad and unsure, but they shined a beautiful color of pale blue. Her body was thin, but her body had a slim voluptuous frame. Her body was an hour glass indeed. She wore a black fitting dress that was long, but above her ankles. The sleeves of her dress has a floral lace thin design, and her petite feet wore short black heels.

"Good evening , your majesties. It is an honor to be at your presence. ", She was visibly nervous. When she did a curtsy , her body stumbled, probably due to the heels, and she apologized softly but audibly. The king noticed this and lightly chuckled, he was nervous for no reason at all. She was probably much more nervous than he was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Crona Makenshi. I've heard quite a lot about you being quite the swordswoman. ", Crona was blushing lightly, unable to really respond as she was still slightly uncomfortable. Kid laid his hand on her shoulder again, which surprised her again, but her body seemed less tensed, she gave kid a smile as if saying 'Thank you for supporting me'. She faced the king and princess.

"Y-yes, I've been taught to use the sword ever since I was a child, your majesty. My mother taught me for many years. " "Is your mother a swordswoman as well? ", The kings question made her tense up, but she forcibly made herself answer "U-um..no, she would take me to classes to learn and practice. I also have a childhood friend who would teach me, we would practice daily. "

"Ah I see. That's quite impressive indeed. So.. " He trailed off as he stroked his beard. "I know this might be sudden but how about out you show us your skills? " The king snapped his fingers, and a row of six men with armor and swords walked in. The instructor walked towards crona with a sword still in its sheath. "Whenever you are ready, Crona."

"F-father, don't you think this is a bit too sudden?.." Elena tugged at her father's sleeve. The king looked at his daughter and gave her a cracked smile. "Every protector, Warrior, guardsman, should be prepared to fight at any given time. This is only a test of independence. ", The king rubbed his daughters head and faced Crona, who was unsheathing the sword. Kid gave her a pat on her back and said something inaudible, and he walked to the Princess's side. Elena was excited and worried at the same time. She's never watched a sword fight in person. She's only ever seen them in fiction books and movies. Soldiers always held swords close in their kingdom but they never had to use them, since bad guys never came close to the castle.

Crona had the sheath in one hand and the sword on the other. She seemed confident. "I'm ready."

"Alright, don't hold back boys." The soldiers circled Crona, and they charged in, and with a smooth swing, Crona swung at two swords that were about to strike her, her sword making a sharp clashing sound against them as they flew off their hands, causing them to fall to the ground. As she did that a soldier came from behind, he swung high and then low, about to strike Crona with the blunt of his sword. Crona noticed and she drew the sheath she kept in her opposite hand quickly and blocked the blunt side of the sword from striking. She swung her fist in an upper cut- sword still in hand but not striking with it, her fist slammed his jaw and kicked the solider on the stomach, sending him flying to the floor. The other two who she had swung at before came back, but she swooped past them and hit their heads with the back of her sword, causing them to fall on their face. Three more soldiers came at Crona in an ambush like way. They were screaming in a war cry like way and they all swung in sync their swords clashing together above Crona, and Crona didn't move.

Elena closed her eyes and covered her eyes with her hands as she squeaked in horror… Until, she heard a feminine chuckle. She looked through a crack of her fingers. Her mouth gaped as her hands slowly slid down to her lap. She saw Crona had all three swords blocked with her sword and sheath, pushing back at them with equal force, her body was knelt but her arms were strong and she looked determined. This caused the soldiers to panic, trying to force more strength, but she had them in a state where they were more vulnerable than she was. The king was surprised too, he had never seen anyone, much less a woman, block three swords at once.

And with that, Crona forced all three swords off from above her and sent them flying high at the opposite direction from the thrones, to avoid causing the royal ones danger.

The king clapped twice. "Alright! I've seen enough. ", Three soldiers dragged away two unconscious soldiers , the other supported one by their shoulder. Crona slid the sword back into its sheath, and faced the king and princess.

"You have proven yourself as independent and worthy to me, I like you. ", Crona smiled and bowed , "Thank you so much you majesty, it's an honor to be praised."

"What about you Elena? What do you thin-"

"SHE WAS SO COOL, I CAN'T BELIVE HOW SHE BLOCKED ALL THREE SWORDS AND THREW THEM ACROSS THE ROOM! PAPA SHE MADE OUR BEST MEN FLY!" Elena was screaming excitedly.

XXX- The Soldiers POV

One of the soldiers quietly protested "I held back because she was a woman…" "It's okay, I think we all held back.. The power woman have against men is scary." The soldiers sighed, since a woman beat them, they tell told themselves that they held back, to protect their pride.

XXX-

Crona was shyly giggling at how Elena was praising her.

"M-my lady, I'm so honored. I'm grateful to have impressed you!" Crona bowed, again and small tears wanted to form in her eyes. "I hate to fight, but when it comes to protecting, I think I will be able to do anything for your sake, princess- OH, and of course you too my king. I'll do my best at protecting this kingdom with my life."

"Please be my personal protector Missus Crona!" The princess leaped off her mother's throne and ran towards Crona. Her father was about to protest but was too late, Elena wrapped her arms around Crona's waist. Crona was so delighted by the sudden affection, she blushed brightly and her eyes began to swell with tears. "Oh, my princess! " Crona squatted down and held the princess softly in a hug.

The king smiled but sighed at his daughter's reckless behavior. "You know.. I was afraid. Afraid of the swordswoman being potential bad news" The king told kid, who chuckled at the king. "When I went to pick her up, she looked frightened, like a puppy. A nervous wreck, but in the end all she needed was my reassurance. She's a frail woman, but her spirit shines through her like a jewel. I hope to learn more about her." The king nodded in response. "I'd like for you to show he to her room if that's okay with you kid. And tomorrow, you can show her around the kingdom, make her feel welcomed." Kid bowed at the end of the king's request. "Yes sir. I'll show her around the castle as well so that she will not get lost." "Thank you, kid."

* * *

 **Phew that took a while! I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far! Next chapter is going to be a lot more longer! Look forward to that! *Wink***

 **And thank you so much for your reviews. This story will start slow but you'll get a kick soon enough! This chapter is my longest so far and I'm so proud! *Squealing.***

 **Anyways next chapter wil com in a few days, I gotta catch up with homework and I need to get back into working out - My butt is jelly. But that's okay I guess, Jelly is delicious.**

 **Anyways I should ptobably stop rambling! Thank you for reading!**


	3. It begins here

Crona's POV

I looked out the window of the bus that was escorting me through the kingdom that accepted the letter I had sent them. I was a nervous wreck, but I couldn't stand the city I was in. The memory of my past always taunted me . I always found myself walking by the house I use to share with my mother. My mother disappeared one day, I was fourteen. It's been almost four years and I haven't seen her since. No one knows her whereabouts till this day.

Ragnarock would keep me company whenever I was alone. I was use to my mother disappearing for amounts of time, and days at a time. She's been absent for three months once. Ragnarock was always the only person to truly be there for me. Despite his scary appearance , rough smokers voice and violent attitude, he was a good person. He was also a master at the sword, but he always denied working for other. He learned the arts of sword wielding for his own pleasure. There really was no reason why he worked so hard to become so good at his sword wielding, he just saw people use them in movies and story books, and he just decided he will become a tough guy who can use a sword. He could easily beat a guy down with just his fists, but sword combat was just a hobby he came to love.

"So, you decided on working for the king and princess?" Ragnarock asked me.

I nodded as I looked down at my fumbling fingers. "I decided I wanted to be of use for a good cause. Plus it would be good for me to move out of this city. I always feel like I'm holding myself back just being here", I rubbed my slender arm. Ragnarock sighed and wrapped an arm over my shoulders.

"I'm kind of pissed that you're going to abandon me here. But I understand", He gave my head a rub with his knuckles in a teasing way, I protested with soft whimpers. "I'm gonna miss bullying your little ass", Ragnarock laughed. He stopped and let go of my shoulders. He placed his hands in his pockets and heaved a sigh. "You sure you can do this crona? You're too soft and mushy to be fighting off big ugly guys and going into wars", Crona giggled lightly. "Don't worrying so much Raggy, I'll be fine. I promise". It wasn't like I didn't like that he worried over me so much. I liked it a lot. It made me happy.

Ragnarock sighed harder, he pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and placed it between his lips, puffing out a thick cloud of smoke. "How long do you plan on working for them? I don't wanna lose you forever", I leaned against his back, which was facing me. I nuzzled his back, I felt him tense up which made me chuckle. "Don't do that-" He protested.

"I don't know when I plan on qutting or anything. But I'll make sure to stay in contact with you. I'll pay you visits if I can as well" I said in a reassuring way.. even though I was still a bit unsure about the outcome of all of this. But I wanted to believe I had freedom. I'll try to talk it out with the king if possible. I'm sure I could right? "You better pay me visit" He said puffing out a cloud of smoke.

I got off his back and I began to fiddle with my braid. "I'll definitely pay visits. I love watching you teach others how to use the sword. Plus you make really great pasta." I childishly winked. Ragnarock laughed lightly, turning his back from me and faced me with a smile, his cigarette between his lips. "You're so lame".

My phones alarm went off. It was 4:30AM. I was use to waking up really early so it wasn't much of a deal for me. Ragnarock use to get upset at me for not sleeping enough, but he stopped after I started forcing myself to sleep till 6AM, which honestly only made me feel even more tired.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I didn't really know what to do with my hair, since I'm so use to not doing much to it- much less having any knowledge on how I should dress to impress a king and princess. But since I was going to be traveling, I decided to braid it to the side like I usually do when I'm lazy. I pulled on some blue jeans that folded up above my ankles. I pulled on a shirt that was white, except for the elbow length sleeves and chest pocket. They were navy dark blue. I slipped in my white converse and grabbed my suitcase and purse.

I lived with Ragnarock. He was like an older brother to me. He took me under his wing and looked after me all the years. He was only 3 years older than me so he wasn't too old, but he was very mature, almost like a 40 year old man 'Shhh, don't tell him I said that!' . We both lived in a nice apartment, despite its small size it was spacious and clean.

As I walked out of my room and into the living room, I saw Ragnarock already waiting for me on his living room couch. "Want me to walk with you to the place?" He asked. I nodded happily. "If you don't mind" He stood up and held the front door open. "After you" I took his offer and we both walked the streets of Archive City. It was a large city, but we knew it well, so we weren't going to get lost. The street lights were still on, which made it easy for us to see. The sky wasn't too dark, since it was practically late 4:AM, but it always felt comforting. As if the lights are guiding us to safety.

"Hey, I wanted to give you this for some time. I wanted to wait till it was your birthday but.. I want you to have it now" He pulled out a velvet pouch from his pocket as we kept walking. He handed it to me. I eyed it and looked at him surprised. "Wh-what is it?" "Look for yourself". I slowly opened the pouch with my fingers and looked inside. I couldn't tell with the darkness, so I stuck my fingers inside to feel something round and cold, I pulled it out. To my surprise, it was a rose gold locket . It had a beautiful lace like design that was traced all over it like vines. I also noticed roses laced within the design. It shined beautifully under the street lights.

"R-Raggy, this is so beautiful.. I love it so much" I was about to throw myself at him, but he stopped walking and got in-front of me. His hands got to the locket on my hands. He unclipped it and put it around my neck. The locket sat at the above my chest . Ragnarock seemed pleased, "It suits you" He said with a smile.I was bashful. I held his arm in a soft embrace as we continued walking. "Thank you so much Raggy". "Look inside the locket, that's where the best part is".

I placed the locket at the palm of my hand and gently pried the locket open. I saw a picture on the left side of us with a group of people at a park, smiling and looking like we were having fun. They were people we knew in this city. This picture was taken last year. We all had gotten together to make memories since we all wanted to catch up on our lives and just have fun. It was a very fun day. I was happy seeing everyone getting along, even if a few people were drunk, no one was fighting.. I didn't want that day to end. I blushed looking at the picture, I felt butterflies just thinking about the memory. They were my family. A family that accepted me despite my upbringing . It was all too good to be true. But I knew they did love me for me, since they always have smiles for me, and aren't afraid to hold me or have me around them. It's why I'm not as insecure as I use to be when my mother was still around. I thank Raggy and all the people I knew in Archive City. I thank them for helping me bloom to the woman I am now.

They all eventually moved out of this city and went on with their lives though. But the memory is enough to make me smile. I placed my head on Raggy's arm as I admired the beautiful locket some more.

We made it to the place. We were at a fishing dock. Thankfully the stench of fish wasn't present today. A man in a medium size boat was waiting for us. He was our friend Bill. He was a middle aged man about early 50's. He would always take us out fishing as kids and early teens. He even taught us how to cook. His wife, whom had sadly passed on two years ago would be there too, helping out with the fishing lines, cooking and making sure we won't hurt ourselves. Bill was one of our friends who stayed in the city. Him and another couple who own a bakery in the city.

We greeted Bill. It was about 5:30AM now, so I was a bit rushed. Bill Took my bags and I gave Raggy a tight hug, thanking him again for the locket. "I'll text you when I make it to the kingdom" "Okay, be safe Crona." "I will, you too." I gave him one last hug as he hugged back. Bill began his boats engine and he drove us out into the salty waters.

* * *

 **SORRY ABOUT TH LATE UPDATE DX**

 **I was so so busy, this isn't even half of what I had written for you guys I cut it short so you guys had something to be updated on.**

 **School has taken a toll on me but that won't end this story so don't lose your trust on me! (/)=A=/)**

 **I will be writing chapters slowly from now on as I have been doing already. I really hope you liked this chapter though. I hope you're all having a wonderful day. Please review if you'd like.**


	4. White Stripes?

About 2 hours in the ride, we reached a boat stop. Bill parked his boat besides it and I began to gather my things together. Two guards stood there, on opposite sides. "What brings you here?" Spoke up the Guard on the left. "U-um, I'm- I am Crona Makenshi, I've come here to be interviewed by King Joseph". Immediately they knew who I am.

"Oh, please forgive us. Let us help you on your way" The guards quickly assisted me off the boat, and took my bags which Bill handed to them. "Thank you so much Bill I appreciate you so much." "It's no problem, Crona. Good luck out there" Bill tilted his hat and started his boat. I waved good bye to him until he was as far as 100 feet. I smiled to myself.

"Would you like for us to assist you on your way Ma'am?" The right guard asked me. "O-oh no, I'll be fine on my own, thank you. I'll take a bus on my way". The guards bowed, and went back to patrol. I walked up a pair of stairs that lead off from the shore. I looked down at my feet as I climbed the stairs, making sure I don't accidentally trip and get a nose bleed. It would be embarrassing to visit the king with a cast on my nose, I thought to myself. I laughed lightly as I imagined the scenario in my head:

* * *

"Hello, your majesties! I've come here to be the best protector of your lovely kingdom! I couldn't be happier to be at your service! Please let me take care of you" I imagined myself curtsies. My nose had a while puffy cast, as if my nose had broken. My nose then let out a stream of red blood as I confidently smiled with a cocky expression.

King: My word. What happened to your nose?

Me: I fell on my way here my king. I let the evil stairs of death take a beating on me. But don't you worry.. I gave those stairs no mercy and left a shoe skid mark as revenge!

Princess: AH! How brutal you are Missus Makenshi. How on earth could someone be so cruel. *The princess placed the back of her hand on her forehead and tilted back, as if she had fainted.*

King: I'm sorry to say this, but I cannot allow such a terrible person like you in my castle. You are to be escorted out.

Me: Just you wait! I will leave skid marks all over this town, you hear me? You won't see the last of me!

* * *

My face flustered with laughter. I sighed happily as I reached the last step. I looked up from where I stood.

My eyes grew with great astonishment. The Kingdom looked like a large city more than what you would think of from a story book. Hell, it looked like a small country from up here. I saw stores, Buildings, Houses, restaurants, companies, goodness.. there was so much I could assume form a birds eye view. The city steeped downwards a bit in the distance, and trees covered my sight from seeing more, meaning there was more to see miles away. It was about three or even four times larger than my city just from above. Which didn't surprise me, it was a kingdom after all. But Archive city was the largest city to my knowledge , that I've ever known or been too…Come to think of it my memory was quite burry. Have I ever been out of Archive city before? I shook the thought as I began to walk myself along the streets of the kingdom.

I walked myself to a bus stop bench and sat down. I waited not even two minutes before a bus had arrived. I saw it as strange at first, but then I remembered the man I spoke to on the phone said the bus would come at exactly 9:45am. I looked at my phone quickly and saw it was exactly 9:45am. He was impressively correct about its timing. If anything I'm more impressed at the bus driver. I stepped into the bus and threw in a few quarters as a tip. I took a seat at an empty spot and shifted, letting my bags sit down. I lightly rubbed my shoulders as I looked out the window.

I saw the people walking around the streets. The friends and families, innocently laughing with no care in the world. This must be one of the nicer areas of the city.. I thought to myself, thinking back into Achieve City. Back at my home city, everyone there knew where the good spots and bad spots were. The good spots were where you wouldn't or rarely got mugged at. And mugged wasn't all my city was known for.. After all, The bad spots.. had their own stories to tell. I thought back to the times Ragnarock would save me, back when we were only kids.

XXX-

Crona, held on to her black knee length dress that her mother had given to her as a birthday present. Its sleeves were long and ended with white cuffs, along with the turtle neck that fitted her thin neck without it being too tight, leaving enough space for her neck to breathe. The ends of her dress had a downward facing triangle design, which was laced with a white diamond design. Her head was down, as if looking down at her feet. Her short cropped lavender hair covered her eyes but tears were visibly pouring down, slowly to the concrete floor and onto her black shoes, as she walked.

"M-mommy.. Wh-where are y-y-you.." She chocked softly, between sniffles. It's been four days since her mother had been away. Her mother had told her she'd be gone for a short while, but four days was too much for young little Crona. Even if Medusa was a terrible mother to her, she still depended so much on her. She tried so hard to impress her mother, when she got the chance. At times she would congratulate Crona with a pat to the head, but she never smiled enough. Crona wished she could have seen it one more time, before she left to where ever she was now.

Crona continued to aimlessly walk down the dark empty streets, with her head still down, deep in thought.

"Hey, you" Crona heard the man say, but she assumed it wasn't towards her, so she continued to walk, now holding onto her arm, wishing she could just disappear into the dark layers of the night.

"Hey Kid! I'm talking to you" Suddenly a massive hand grabbed Crona's collar, which forced her to look up. Her eyes were watery and scared.

"W-wh-" Crona could barely speak, not even a word. She was so startled by the unexpected action from a stranger that wasn't her mothers.

"Why're you all alone in these streets huh?" The man said with a grim smirk. Crona had a good look of the man. He was a tall and lanky man, with a little muscle in his arms. He had brown hair and had a crazed expression on his face. The man's breathe smelled strong of something that made Crona's nose tickle, which made her want to cough, but she held back the cough with a swallow.

"Huh? You're not gonna answer me? I'll teach you a thing or two about not answering to people when they're speaking to you-" His words slurred. He threw Crona down to the floor and Crona yelped in pain. The back of her head had hit the concrete, hard. She wanted to get up and run away but she just winced whenever she made a sudden movement. The man crouched above her. He was about to land a fist down onto Crona's face until a rock slammed down the man's nose, followed with another, which caused the man to fall back, grunting in pain. Crona slowly sat herself up, and scooted her body away backwards, before her back bumped into what felt like legs. Crona looked above her and saw that it was Ragnarock. He looked pissed with a large rock in his right hand.

"You god damn, bastard. I'll kill you if I had the time." Ragnarock threw the rock that was on his hand with great force, at the man's right eye. The man screamed in pain. Crona squealed as she saw blood running down the man's face. Ragnarock quickly scooped up Crona in his arms and ran back the direction to their home street.

"What the hell were you thinking coming here all alone at a time like this?!" Scowled Ragnarock as he had her wrapped up on his shoulder. Crona began to cry again. "Ugh, there you go again crying. It's pathetic…" Crona sniffled, and began to wipe her tears, even as they kept coming down.

As they made it to their street, he set Crona down to her feet. She was about four inches shorter than him from his chin, down. Ragnarock rolled his eyes and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Th-.. Than-Thank you Raggy." Crona said timidly. Her tears had stopped. Only her puffy eyes remained.

"You damn right better be thankful. Next time you wanna go on a midnight walk, come get me first alright? If you don't, just imagine what could of happened if I didn't happen to have crossed the same area you were in! Geez…" Crona looked down and fiddled with her dress. "O-okay. I'm r-really s-sorry. I-I won't go alone a-again". "Good. Now let's get you home. I'll sleep over since I'm home alone too anyways". Ragnarock said, inviting himself. "A-alright". They both walked themselves back to Crona's house.

-XXX

I smiled at the memory. Sometimes I think he was following me, making sure I would be safe on my way. He knew what I went through, even if I never admitted or said anything about it.

The bus ride seemed so short. The bus had stopped at another bus stop, and I decided to get off and walk the extra blocks myself. The driver even insisted on driving me there, but I thanked them and told them that I didn't want to be a bother, plus it was only a few short blocks before I reached the coffee shop I was instructed to meet an escort on. I fixed the straps of my bags on my shoulders and supported them with my arms, and walked myself casually to the coffee shop not too far away.

The coffee shop was cute. It looked old fashioned, yet it looked modern. Perhaps a way to describe it is.. A modern –vintage, style? Yeah, that sounds about right. I sat down on one of the outside umbrella tables, and placed my bags besides me. "Hah, good thing I didn't take the offer, it was right around the corner" I smiled shyly. All of the people I've met are so nice to me thus far. I thought to myself. I wonder if the king and princess will be as well..

I was in such deep thought that I had not even noticed someone was standing at the right side of the table.

"Pardon me, Miss. Are you by any chance named, Crona Makenshi? " I hoped in my seat, startled. I even let out a small squeak to make it even obvious. I covered my mouth instinctively and looked up at the person who addressed my name. The person had beautiful golden-honey eyes. It was a man, perhaps my age? He looked mature so maybe he was older, but then again.. Appearance can be deceiving.

He had a black suit on with white stripe arrangements on both sides. It was rather…unique. But what caught my eyes more was that he has white strips circling his head. They were past half his head and looked as if they were inches away from connecting. 'Why didn't he dye the rest of his head?' I asked myself, still looking at the man.

"Ma'am?" I yet again, got startled. How surprising.

"O-O-Oh sorry. I-I'm really s-sorry…. W-What were you a-asking again?" I shyly looked down at my hands. Fiddling with the tips of my fingers. The male's eyes looked down at my bags.

"You're new here?" He asked politely.

"Y-yeah. I came here from Achieve City." The man's expression changed. "Is that so? What brings you here to the kingdom?" He sat down on the chair that faced me. He looked so formal when he sat down… was he royalty?

"W-well… I-I came here to be interviewed-" I mumbled. I was a bit shy. And I didn't want to say out loud I was going to be interviewed by the king.

"An interview huh? With the king?" I looked at him surprised. He noticed my surprised expression and crack a smile.

"H-how did-" "No one else has bags as full as yours in this coffee shop." He chuckled. I smiled and chuckled with him.

"My name is Death the Kid. You can call my Kid for short if you'd like." He stood himself up and extended his hand. I shyly took his hand." My name is Crona Makenshi. It's nice to meet you".

"I shall be your escort to the Kingdom's castle this evening", He quickly checked his pocket watch (How much more vintage can this place get) "It's only 12:05PM" He stuffed his watch back into his coat and looked me up and down for what felt was more than just a minute. I looked and him and then away, whenever our eyes met. I Held my shoulder with a blush. "U-um-".

"I've got it"

"H-Huh?"

"I'm going to get you a symmetrical dress. It has to be symmetrical. We need to go shopping now" He demanded while extending his hand to me. I was freaked out and inched away from his hand a bit.

"W-what? What do you mean? I-I don't w-want you to waste your money on me. I-I've got my own dress" I insisted.

"Show me the dress" I dug into one of my bags and pulled out a long black fitted dress. It was long sleeved and slightly wrinkled due to the folding. "Mm… Well it is symmetrical. But those wrinkles bother me. Plus.. I like to style people my way" I sweat dropped. Why's he so into symmetry? His hair isn't even symmetrical.

"Please, Crona. Please let me buy you a dress" He said, practically begging.

"B-But what i-if you run out of money? W-what if you can't buy yourself food for the week? I can't deal with being the reason you'll starve" I had a bit of a panic.

"Crona."

"Yes?"

"I'm rich. It would take more than a few hundred dresses to make me go starving."

"….." I looked down "O-oh.. Still I don't kn-"

"Let me spoil you just for today. I promise this is for the both of us. Symmetry will be greatly appreciated by the king." There he goes with symmetry again…. I sighed and hung my head a bit. "Fine… Nothing expensive though, okay?"

"Brilliant! Now, Shall we get going? I'll take you out to lunch and dinner as well. We have enough time."

"B-b-bu-"

"Ah ah ah!" He took my hand and gave me a smile. "Let's go. There are many stores awaiting your arrival."

I let out a pained groan. I felt defeated.


	5. The Dress

A limo parked by Kid and Crona's spot at the café. Kid looked at his pocket watch with satisfaction. "In time as always" He said as he walked towards the back limo door and opened it. He stood there, his arm gesturing for her to come inside. "Ladies first". Crona, whom was flushed with embarrassment, entered the limo as she tried to ignore the stares from the bystanders until Kid closed the door for her. "Why did this have to take place in a public area? This is totally showing off" Crona thought in annoyance.

Kid got on the opposite side. "Alright, all set?" He asked Crona, closing his side of the door . "Um, yeah, uh… Where will we be going? ". "To get you a formal dress as I stated before. " "Ah, well… where?" Crona asked tilting her head. "You'll see- Mark, please take us to where the Woman's Formal Wear are located." "Sure thing Sir." The Limo began to go with a roar.

Crona looked out the tinted windows as she tried to memorize the lay out of the city, in awe by all the new things she was seeing. The people there were not so different from her home town, but they had a slight difference that she just couldn't put her finger on why.

Suddenly… She felt a dark presence behind her. It felt… Menacing and evil. It felt extremely intimidating and cold, like a reapers gaze. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. 'Wha-what? ' She thought while her eyes were widened with confusion, frozen on the tinted windows. She slowly turned her head, only to see the man who sat next to her only three feet away, starring at her with glaring cold golden-yellow eyes. Cronas eyebrows furrowed as she slide herself against the limos door defensively. "Wha-wh-what's wrong… Kid?". Kids hand went to his chin, his glare not changing in the slightest…. Silence.

"…" His left eye twitched. "Your hair." He exclaimed. "Your braid is off to only one side of your shoulders, disgusting! And your bangs are completely choppy and asymmetrical, I do not think the king could bare this asymmetry." Kids face turned sour as he continued to blabber on about how asymmetrical her hair was. Crona just looked at him with a surprised expression. She felt relieved for some reason, she thought she had done something wrong. Crona sighed and laughed lightly. Kids face was about an inch away from hers when she looked up slightly, which caused Crona to leap and accidently punch him on the face.

"A-Ah! I-I'm so sorry Sir!" Crona said almost as a beg. Kid held his face and grunted a little. "Agh, haha. You can pack a punch. You're a lot stronger than you seem." He said as he rubbed his nose. "I'm very sorry" Crona bowed her head ashamed. "No, no it's okay. I should have been a lot less aggressive when explaining that your hair was hideously off symmetry." He fixed his hair as he spoke.

Crona touched her braid and looked down at it. "How about you let me cut your hair? Yes?" Kid asked as his hands clasped together in a begging position. "Ahah-um-". "We're here, ." The driver said, interrupting the awkward situation. The limo came to a stop. "Ah, perfect" Kid slide out of the limo and quickly opened Cronas door before she could even sigh in relief. "Let's be on our way, Miss Makenshi" He held the door open again 'Geez he can change character pretty fast' Crona thought as she got off the vehicle. Kid closed the door and waved the driver for him to go as they will be wondering off. "We have four hours to spare, so let's be slightly hasty. We might be here for a while." Crona nodded "Okay." They both looked forward to only see long lanes of stores that only separated to even longer lanes across the Hugh munges lot. 'ugh, why can't I just use my own dress. It's formal anyways and it's not bad looking..' Crona thought to herself in a complaining manor. Kid was already ahead of her, walking by stores as she look up ahead of herself. "O-Oh, wait!" Crona said as she made her way to catch up to him.

~Two hours later~

"Ah this store seem promising." Said kid as an exhausted Crona walked behind him. He had made her try on so many dresses that Crona lost count. Crona rejected from dress to dress, complaining that they were too itchy or were to tight, or that they made her walk like a penguin.

"Hm, this dress looks great- Ah this one too." Kid was enjoying himself as he scanned dresses. Crona just seemed about done. She felt like a paper dress up doll. Crona was about to give up and wear whatever he decided to make her wear when a dress caught her eye. She walked away from Kid, leaving him talking to himself.

Crona smiled as she looked at herself on the mirror. It was a stretchy, skin hugging black velvet material. The lace decorated her sleeves in a beautiful floral design. The collar had a button down that ended on her mid-chest, it was raised only an inch up her neck. 2 buttons unbuttoned, one was buttoned up. On the back a bit of the lace traveled there as well, only exposing her upper back. The lace was sheer. "I'm taking this one" Pronounced Crona with a cheerful smile.

"Alright, Crona, I got you quite a pile here. I know you'll find yourself a dress you will lik-" Kid paused as he did not see her around him. "Crona?" He looked around and spotted her at the register, paying for a dress she picked out. Kid dropped what he had and zipped towards her. "What's this? You have a Credit card? And what's this… GETTING A DRESS WITHOUT ME CHECKING FOR ASYMMETRY?!" Kid was obviously upset. He stomped him foot down and huffed, waiting for Crona to explain herself. The register woman didn't seem very bothered by Kids outburst. "C-calm down, you'll like it. And yeah, I have a credit card. I saved up quite a bunch of money while I have been working part-time jobs back in my home town. Plus I never really had to buy groceries often since Ragnarock liked to do the grocery shopping." Pointed out Crona as they both walked out of the store. Kid sighed, obviously annoyed. "Is it at least symmetrical? And did you check for loose strings, Pills and stains-?" "Yes, it-it's all symmetrical… I think" she whispered to herself. "Huh?" "N-nothing! Nothing. Don't worry ahaha-hah.." Kid began to twitch again but tried to compose himself. "So, u-um.. where to now?" Crona asked Kid, trying to change the subject. "I'll call Mark to come pick us up" He pulled out his phone and began to dial Mark. Crona gripped her shopping bag and nervously shifted her shoes.

Xxx Crona's POV

I've been so nervous since I got on Bobs boat. I tried to tell myself it would rub off when I made it here… But it seems to only be growing harder to hide.

What if I mess up? What will my plans be after they reject me after interviewing me and seeing me in person? What if he's so picky that my dress will be my downfall? What will I tell Ragnarock when I come home? "Oh!" I grabbed my phone and dialed Ragnarock. He answered after two rings. "Hello?" "Hey Raggy. Sorry I kind of.. took my time calling you when I made it safe on here." "It's fine. Did you see the king yet?" "No, not yet. My escort just took me out dress shopping though. But everything is going great thankfully." I sounded a bit fake. I think he noticed. "Crona. I know you're not feeling your best right now, and I expected that of you. Seeing as I've known you since you were a whimp. You're still a whimp whose trying to grow some big ass balls. You took a big step Crona." "I-I know…. " I gripped my phone. I wanted to vent to him so badly… But I was in public, and didn't wanna cry. "Yeah… But you're a strong kid Crona. I never told you this before but… I believe in you." I gasped a bit as tears began to slowly peek out of my tear ducts. "Hey now! Don't start crying on me you whimp!" I laughed a bit as I rubbed my barely there tears away. "Okay okay, ahaha… Thank you Raggy.. I miss you a lot." We've only been away for a few hours you dork, tell me you miss me after a week." He teased. "Agh, you jerk, ehe…. I'll call you after my interview okay? I'll tell you everything that happens." "Alright. Just don't break down crying on the floor saying "I can't deal with this!" Like that time I took you to your first concert-" Ah! Don't remind me~" I whimpered. "Haha, I'm just teasing. Alright Crona, catch you later." "Alright, See ya, noob." I hung up and stuffed my phone in my bag. A big smile was on my face. I turned to kid who was smiling lightly at me. "Quite a conversation you had there." I blushed furiously "Y-you heard?! How?.. I was kind of far away." "I'm just teasing." He winked. I felt kind of sick from that.. "Mark will be coming soon to take us over to my home." "Aren't we supposed to be going to the castle though?" "Nah, we still have some time. Plus you'll have to get changed to your dress.. I doubt you'd want to get changed in the limo while I'm there." "I mean… you could just get off the limo.." I muttered. "Nonetheless.. I'd like to talk to you for a bit, Crona… It's mandatory for me to actually." I nodded "Okay." He walked to a near- by bench, that was empty and- wiped it clean with a cloth and sat down. "Ah!" He yelped as I was about to sit on the bench with him. He wiped my spot before I sat down myself. "Th-thanks.."

I sat down and clenched at my pants nervously. 'I can do this..' I thought to myself. "I find this is very, mandatory of me to ask of you. It's also a way for you to feel composed and assertive of your own choice for coming here to serve a very important family. A royal one at that." Crona nodded. "This is a very important choice you have made, and I want you to feel confident and self-assured. I do not want you to take up the kings' time when you're not even sure about your own decisions." Kid sounded so cold, but he was right. I cannot take up such a task without confidence and assertiveness. Right now I still don't feel I have enough, and that scares me terribly.. Even after that talk with Raggy… I'm terrified. "I understand, Sir."

Kid nodded. "Prepare yourself for many questions." He wanted to sound playful, I think. "Yes sir."

"So, Crona. Why did you decide you wanted to come here to serve such a big role to the most important family of the kingdom? What are your reasons? Please be honest with me." He asked/said, making no eye contact with me. Even without his eyes looking at me, I still felt that cold gaze, stabbing me at my chest. I gave a deep sigh and gripped the bag I held. I was going to be as honest as possible.

 **(I'm so sorry to keep it at a cliffhanger… I did not want to do this but my laptop is failing and I am afraid it will fail before I could have the chance to type the rest. I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry again.. Hope my story is entertaining. I appreciate you taking your time to read. Please comment as you please.)**


	6. Judgment

"I-I ", I paused for a bit, composing myself. "I wanted to be more adventurous, sir. My home town felt as if it suffocated me. I sometimes can't stand being close to home.. ", I anxiously fiddled my hands before I continued. "My friends there are like a family to me- No.. they are family. I couldn't ask for anything better. They made everything easy on me, they are the reason I've gone so far… They are the reason I am me today. But even so, despite getting so far in life, thanks to them.. I still feel so…Helpless. Empty would be a better way to explain… It feels like I'm only spending my life working part time and trying to avoid bad memories, when they are literally right next door." Kid kept silent as I continued. "I know it seems unreasonable. Some people have it way worse than me. Hell… I see the homeless and I know I should be thankful I'm not wasting away when so many have accepted me and had taken me in. If I had never met these people, I know I wouldn't of made it this far.. But I want to do bigger things" I picked my head up from looking at my own hands. "Ever since I started sword practice, I felt it was something I was personally good at. Something I could make a difference with, the only thing I had potential with. I was never good at anything else but that. My mother, whom accustomed me to practicing, almost made me hate it. She- she m-made me do t-terri-te-",I placed my fingers hard on her temples as I tried to hold back my tears, remembering all the terrible things she made me endure and do to defenseless things. I tilted my head down again, my bangs covered my face. I regretted so much… And yet I was still so young, regretting too much. It hurt… it hurt so much to remember.

XX-

"Crona….. I told you to kill the rodent; I don't want that thing inside my house." Her mother said. She was sitting cross legged on a couch, candles surrounding the floor and desks. She was doing her usual research. She always made Crona get rid of "Garbage".

Crona held the hem of her dress tight. She was eleven at the time. Her dress and face were dirty. "I-I don't want to kill it mom…" she said it so softly, as if hoping she hadn't heard her.

"Haven't I told you not to call me by that informal manner?" She said with a glare. "Sorry, Mother."

"Don't forget next time. Anyways if you don't kill it this time, I won't let you eat again and you'll have to stay in your room and not come out until school is due. And you're lucky it's tomorrow morning." She went back to reading her books. Crona sighed through her nose and walked off as she looked around the corners of the house, where they usually hid away. She had been catching them and letting them go out the back doors or windows. They were always the tiny field mice, so they were hard to catch but it was always worth it. She wouldn't have to kill them if she caught them before her mother noticed or paid no mind to know what happened to them, as long as they weren't inside.

-An hour passed

Crona moved around some boxes. Dust clouds surrounding her atmosphere as she coughed up what she had breathed in, swatting the dust away from her face. She looked behind where the boxes use to be, and to her surprise; she found a nest of baby mice. The mother was not around yet. Crona cooed at the adorably tiny, pink pups. The were no more than days old, all holding onto each other for warmth and comfort before their mother was back to feed them their milk. There was no way Crona would destroy such beautiful creatures of nature, yet she had no idea how to move them to a safer place without their mother abandoning them and not knowing where they were. Crona panicked a bit. 'Ah! I could just put them in a box and catch the mom and put her inside too. Then put them outside and let them move out.' She thought. She excitedly went to look for an empty box- but she bumped into something before she could ever turn completely …

Her, mother.

"Good job, Crona. You found the spawns." She held out the mother mice to Cronas face. She had been stepped on, most likely by her mother. "She walked right past me too. She was must easier to kill than the others." Her mother had a disgusting grin on her face. Cronas eyes swelled with tears. She tried to hold back the sounds of sobs, although that didn't hold her mother back. Her mother slapped her across the face, enough to make her cheek throb in pain. Crona stayed standing. Not feeling shocked or anything by it, she knew it was coming. She was more worried over the baby mice on the floor, innocently laying there. Her mother threw the dead mice on the ground and grunted. "You never learn do you? I should have never let you speak to that boy. He's making you soft and weak all over again…." Crona began to sob harder. Thinking about ragnarock… Her only true friend.. Her mother smacked her on the head again. "Kill the mice, Crona…" She said as she pulled on her daughters' hair. She made her look straight into her eyes. Cronas eyes were wet with tears, streaming down, which only pissed her mother off more.

"Stop acting like a weak little child—AND DO AS YOU ARE TOLD." She screamed. She shoved Crona to the floor with extreme force. Hard enough to create dust clouds everywhere. But as Crona hit the floor….. She felt something…. Wet on her head…. It did not feel…r- r-

Oh-

XXX

Kid seemed a bit shocked and concerned as Crona seemed to have gotten rather silent. "Um… Crona?". Crona lifted her head up almost immediately. "Sorry. I didn't mean to act so strangely." Crona wiped her eyes, and gave Kid a smile… it seemed sad. Kids hands tensed up. His eyes strained to look at her. He knew something personal had to be her reason for coming here and it wasn't the right thing for her.

"Crona, this position you are in for is no joke. If anything, it's a sacrifice. Your whole life will revolve on the king and his daughter alone and there won't be exceptions. " Crona silently nodded, encouraging kid to go on. She knew where he was coming from and he was right, no matter what, she wasn't the priority. Her misfortunes should have no reason now and her life will now belong to high powered people.

Kids eyes met hers. "Are you positive you will be able to do this without any thought of putting yourself first? You have time to back off if you'd wish to." Immediately, Crona answered. "Yes, I'm quite aware of what I'm putting myself into. I'm aware my life will now belong to the king and princess alone. My life is now a sacrifice to protect and honor their majesties." As if planned, Crona didn't stutter. She was clear and bold when she spoke. She knew she wanted this, she knew this was what she could do. She refused to back down now.

Kid smiled at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Despite feeling rather uneasy earlier, he had to give her a shot. After all, he had some reasons himself for being here. "Well done, Miss Makenshi. I'll be honest I'm quite surprised. I can tell you're still nervous-"He could feel as her shoulders shook softly from the adrenaline she must've felt. He patted her back in playful protest. "I'll be here for you, Crona. You have my support and I believe you when you say you can do this. You seem to burn with passion to be the best you want to be, I won't hold you back any further." Crona smiled genuinely this time, even with a slight blush to compliment it. She believed him, and she was happy to know that he believed in her. "Thank you, Kid. I appreciate your support." Kid nodded and pulled out his pocket watch. "He should be here in exactly a minute." He muttered to himself. Crona looked down at her locket with a smile. 'I got this Raggy, I know I'll get through.' "Hey, just one more thing" Crona looked up at Kid questionably "Yes?" "Will you please let me cut your hair~? " Kid gave her a pout and batty eyes. Crona giggled and looked away from his ridiculous face. "Please stop doing that."


End file.
